


Der Weihnachtsball

by Elfenhexchen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfenhexchen/pseuds/Elfenhexchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein kurzer Rückblick auf Severus und Hermines letzte Weihnachten...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der Weihnachtsball

„Aufstehen du Faulpelz! Wir müssen gleich los, wenn du noch rechtzeitig bei deinen Eltern sein willst!“, sagte Severus und strich Hermine die wirren Locken aus dem vom Schlaf geröteten Gesicht. Hermine zog sich die Slytheringrüne Decke über den Kopf und drehte sich weg, um Severus‘ Weckversuchen zu entgehen. – Natürlich erfolglos!  
„Komm schon. Raus aus den Federn!“, schmunzelte er und zog ihr die Decke weg. Er hörte einen knurrenden laut von Hermine, die sich zusammenrollte und sich klein machte, so als ob sie dadurch verschwinden würde.  
Er lächelte leicht, als er sie so, in einem seiner Shirts, das ihr viel zu groß war, daliegen sah. Er setzte sich zu ihr ans Bett, strich ihr sanft die Haare aus dem Gesicht und gab ihr einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Lass mich in Ruhe, Severus. Ich bin krank“, grummelte Hermine und zog sich wieder die Decke über den Kopf. Severus seufzte und stand auf um Hermines Eltern zu flohen, dass sie, wenn sie überhaupt noch vorbeikommen, erst später kommen würden. Daphne war wie immer sehr verständnisvoll und wünschte Hermine gute Besserung meinte, dass sie nur kommen sollen, wenn es Hermine wirklich wieder gut gehe.  
Kurz darauf holte Severus ein Erkältungsmittel aus seinem Labor und brachte es Hermine, die es sofort schluckte und angeekelt das Gesicht verzog.  
Er saß wieder am Bett und beobachtete sie. „Sev…kannst du mich halten? Ich steck dich auch nicht an. Ich versprechs“, flüsterte Hermine heiser und blickte ihn bittend an.  
„Ach du dumme Frau…“, raunte er liebevoll als er sich neben Hermine legte und sie samt Decke an sich zog. Er strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken und dachte daran wie sie sich so richtig kennen und lieben gelernt hatten. Alles war Albus Schuld, dachte er und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Was ist los?“, hörte er eine leise Stimme, die aus seinen Armen kam. „Nichts. Ich dachte nur gerade an Albus und seine bescheuerte Idee zu Weihnachten in deinem Abschlussjahr.“  
„Sei doch froh, sonst wäre ich jetzt nicht hier“, flüsterte Hermine und kuschelte sich ebenfalls an ihn. „Dann hätte ich keine krankheitsverseuchte Frau in meinen Armen, die mein Bett, Bad und Herz besetzt und mich oft zur Weißglut treibt. Ja, da kann ich echt froh sein!“, meinte Severus trocken und blickte das kranke Bündel in seinen Armen an. Er hörte ein leises Lachen, dass fast sofort in Husten überging und er dachte wieder an die Zeit vor einem Jahr. 

 

„Meine lieben Schüler und natürlich auch Professoren. Dieses Jahr habe ich mir etwas Besonderes ausgedacht um euch die Weihnachtszeit zu verschönern. Dieses Jahr werden wir alle Wichteln! Viele von euch werden diesen Brauch aus der Muggelwelt kennen, aber viele auch nicht. Jeder von uns bekommt ein Los mit einem Namen einer anderen Person und muss diese bei unserem Weihnachtsball am 23. Dezember beschenken.  
Es muss kein großes Geschenk sein, aber es soll von Herzen kommen und zu der Person passen. Der sprechende Hut wird die Namen zuteilen und darauf achten, dass niemand eine Person bekommt, mit der er sich nicht versteht. Außerdem wird es ein paar Überraschungen in der Weihnachtszeit geben, aber ich verrate natürlich noch nicht welche!  
Nachdem ihr gegessen habt, kommt alle her und zieht euer Los! Und nun wünsche ich einen guten Appetit.“, verkündete Albus Dumbledore beim Frühstück des 1. Dezembers und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz.  
In der großen Halle herrschte nun wilde Aufregung und alle beeilten sich ein Los zu ziehen, da sie Angst hatten, eine Person zu ziehen, die sie doch nicht wirklich mochten. 

Severus starrte missmutig auf den sprechenden Hut und verfluchte Dumbledore, das auch die Lehrer mitmachen mussten. Die Lehrer hatten schon vor dem Frühstück im Lehrerzimmer ihre Lose gezogen und Severus hatte seines unbeachtet in seine Robe gesteckt. Er nahm sich vor, seiner Person irgendeine Pralinenschachtel zu schenken – Hauptsache er hatte nicht viel Arbeit damit.  
Kurz nach dem Frühstück rauschte er schon in das Klassenzimmer und knallte wie immer die Türe hinter sich zu. Er lächelte diabolisch als er zur Tafel schritt, weil er immer wieder die Klasse damit erschrecken und einschüchtern konnte. Er setzte wieder sein ausdrucksloses Gesicht auf, drehte sich schwungvoll um und begann wie gewohnt die Stunde. 

Kurz zuvor saß Hermine mit Harry, Ron und Ginny in der großen Halle und unterhielt sich mit ihnen über Dumbledores Weihnachtsaktion. „Ron, wie oft soll ich es noch erklären. Du gehst vor, ziehst einen Namen und schenkst dieser Person am Weihnachtsball etwas.“, meinte Hermine die schon leicht genervt war. „Ja, okay. Das habe ich verstanden. Aber warum tun Muggel das? Warum verschenkt ihr etwas an Leute, die ihr vielleicht nicht einmal gut kennt? Wer denkt sich so etwas Bescheuertes aus?“  
Harry lachte laut auf als Hermine zum wiederholten Male genervt die Augen verdrehte und sich die Haare raufte. „Ursprünglich wurde das Wichteln anders praktiziert, da man das Geschenk heimlich zustecken sollte. Das geht alles auf eine nordische Sagengestalt, übrigens ein Kobold der eigentlich ein Hauself war, zurück, der vorwiegend Gutes getan hat. Hättest du in Muggelkunde besser aufgepasst, wüsstest du das schon. Wir haben es nämlich vor 6 Wochen im Unterricht besprochen, aber du musstest ja unbedingt mit Harry quatschen“, belehre Hermine Ron.  
„Ist ja schon gut. Lass uns lieber in die Kerker zur Fledermaus gehen. Der Unterricht beginnt gleich“, meinte Harry, der sah, dass Hermine Ron gleich an den Hals springen wollte, da er schon wieder zu einer Frage ansetzte.  
Hermine nickte nur und ließ sich von Harry zum sprechenden Hut mitziehen um einen Namen zu ziehen und folgte ihm daraufhin schweigend in die Kerker. Sie hatte den Zettel in ihren Umhang gesteckt, da sie sich auf Zaubertränke konzentrieren wollte und vorerst keine Gedanken an die Person verschwenden wollte und was sie verschenken könnte.  
Außerdem, sie würde es offen nicht zugeben, war Professor Snape ihr Lieblingslehrer, da er sie wirklich forderte und es nie langweilig wurde (außer er erzählte Neville zum Hundertsten Mal, dass er unfähig ist und es ein Wunder sei, dass Hogwarts noch nicht in die Luft geflogen ist.) und wollte daher alles in seinem Unterricht mitbekommen. 

„Miss Granger, was glauben Sie, was sie hier tun?“, fragte Snape mit öliger Stimme und stand drohend, mit verschränkten Armen vor Hermine. „Sir, ich war schon fertig mit meinem Trank und-„ „MISS GRANGER! Sie sind nicht hier um Mister Longbottoms Trank zu brauen. Wenn Sie fertig sind, bleiben sie still sitzen und rühren sich nicht vom Fleck! Nachsitzen nach dem Abendessen in meinem Büro!“, bellte er und drehte sich um. „Entschuldige, Hermine“, flüsterte Neville eingeschüchtert. Hermine lächelte und winkte ab. Sie war es gewohnt von Snape für Dinge angeschrien zu werden, die es eigentlich nicht einmal wert waren.  
Sie sah kurz auf ihre Armbanduhr und errechnete, dass die Stunde noch cirka 20 Minuten ging. Hermine seufzte leise und blickte durch die Klasse. Draco warf gelangweilt mit Papierkügelchen nach Crabbe, Harry rührte in einer dickflüssigen grauen Masse, die eindeutig nicht wie der Trank aussah, den sie zubereiten sollten und Ron zermatschte einige Käfer, die durch ihn ein zweites Mal gestorben waren. Ihr Blick schweifte zu Snape, der an seinem Schreibtisch saß und etwas schrieb. Hermine sah, dass er gerade nicht mit einer Feder schrieb, sondern mit einem alt aussehenden Füllhalter. Man sollte ihm unbedingt einen neuen schenken, dachte Hermine und lächelte bei dem Gedanken. Derjenige, der Snape etwas schenkte, musste lebensmüde sein. Ihm etwas zu schenken konnte nur schlecht ausgehen, da war auch egal, wie gut durchdacht es war. Hermine zog gedankenverloren den Zettel des sprechenden Hutes aus der Tasche und entfaltete ihn.  
Sicher wurde Snape von einem der Professoren gezogen. Dieser hatte inzwischen den Stift weggelegt und hielt einen kleinen Zettel in der Hand, was Hermine aber nicht sah. Hermine entfaltete das Blatt zum letzten Mal und las den Namen, der darauf stand.  
„Severus Snape“  
Sie zog scharf die Luft ein und blickte auf - geradewegs in ein Paar schwarzer Augen, die sie ausdruckslos anstarrten. 

„Hermine Granger“  
Severus blickte innerlich geschockt auf und sah, wie Miss Granger gerade den Kopf hob und ihn mit panisch geweiteten Augen ansah. Er wunderte sich nicht darüber, dass sie ihn so anstarrte. Er war ja auch zum Fürchten und sein Blick war auch nicht sehr angenehm. Diese Göre, sollte sich auf ihren Trank konzentrieren und nicht auf den ihres Nachbarn und wenn sie fertig war sollte sie still sitzen und nicht panisch durch die Klasse glotzen.  
Wieso hatte er sie aber gezogen? Albus meinte doch, der sprechende Hut achtete drauf, dass die Leute sich halbwegs leiden können. Pah. Diese…nervige Alleswisserin könnte er nie mögen. Sie redete zu viel, wenn sie etwas erklärte, sie zog zu viel Wissen aus den Büchern, dass sie durch nachdenken einfach selber erwerben könnte und sie war zu begabt für so eine Nervensäge. Was dachte sich Albus eigentlich dabei? Er solle einer Schülerin, die er nicht kannte etwas schenken. Er solle Hermine Granger etwas schenken?  
Das würde schwierig werden. Er sollte sie wohl die nächsten Tage beobachten. Pralinen würde sie nicht mögen und Minerva würde ihm den Kopf abreißen, wenn er ihr nur so etwas Liebloses schenken würde. Sie war nicht das typische Mädchen, das sich nach Schokolade und Blumen sehnte, das konnte man auf den ersten Blick sehen und warum auch immer – er wollte es nicht wissen - wollte er ihr auch ein schönes Geschenk machen. Wie er vermutete würde sie ja auch ein durchdachtes Geschenk herschenken, das sicher zu der Person passen würde.  
Die Unterrichtsstunde der Slytherins und Gryffindors war die erste auf seinem Stundenplan und er freute sich schon auf den Nachmittag, den er mit seinen Forschungen verbringen konnte.  
Er beendete den Unterricht und seufzte leise als die nächsten Schüler den Raum betraten.  
Nach dem Unterricht lief er in sein Labor, welches in etwa so groß war wie sein Klassenraum, aber im Gegensatz dazu standen nur zwei große Arbeitstische im Raum. Die Wände waren voller Regale, die mit Trankzutaten vollgestopft waren. Auf einem der Tische blubberte ein Kessel vor sich hin und Severus machte sich daran, weitere Zutaten für sein Experiment zu zerkleinern.  
Er war dabei einen Trank zu Brauen, der einem die Wahrheit zeigte. Nicht so wie Veritaserum, dass einen nicht lügen ließ. Der Trank sollte so wirken, dass der Fragesteller ein Haar in den Trank gibt und dann eine Frage stellt, die ihm beantwortet wird. Er wusste, dass dieser Trank sehr gefährlich werden konnte, wenn er in die falschen Hände geraten würde, aber seit Voldemorts Fall, war die Gefahr nicht mehr so groß und er wollte das Rezept auch nicht veröffentlichen.  
Einige Stunden später saß er in seinem Büro und wartete auf Miss Granger, die bei ihm zur Strafarbeit erscheinen sollte. Kurz darauf klopfte es auch schon zaghaft und eine heftig atmende Miss Granger erschien im Büro. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte Professor. Ich wurde von Professor McGonagall aufgehalten.“, keuchte sie und hielt sich die Seite.  
„Ich verstehe. Kommen Sie mit“, meinte Severus kurz angebunden und drehte sich von ihr weg und ging in sein Labor. Er wollte sie nicht ansehen. Den ganzen Tag schon schwirrte sie ihm im Kopf herum und nun sah er, dass sie sich zu einer Frau entwickelt hatte. Sie war nicht sehr groß, hatte weibliche Rundungen und als sie so heftig atmete, konnte er ihre Brüste ziemlich gut sehen, die die Uniformbluse leicht spannen ließen.  
„Sie werden alle Trankzutaten überprüfen, wenn nötig neu vorbereiten, neu beschriften und Alphabetisch nach Pflanzlich und Tierisch sortieren. Die Zutaten die Sie nicht kennen, lassen sie aus und stellen sie zur Seite. Noch Fragen?“  
„Nur eine. Darf ich einen der Tische benutzen, oder soll ich die Zutaten im Klassenraum vorbereiten?“, fragte Hermine die ihn zaghaft anlächelte.  
„Sie können hier bleiben. Ich arbeite in der Zwischenzeit an meinem Trank weiter.“  
„Danke, Sir!“  
Er beobachtete sie aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sie seine Sammlung bestaunte und langsam an den Reihen entlang ging und die Namen der Zutaten las. Er wusste, dass sie sehr neugierig war und ihm Fragen stellen wollte. Er erkannte es an ihrer Haltung. Sie atmete oft tief ein, setzte zum Sprechen an, unterdrückte es aber. „Nun fragen Sie schon“, sagte er leise und arbeitete weiter, als hätte er nichts gesagt.  
Er lächelte, als er hörte, wie sie stehen geblieben war und sich geräuschvoll umdrehte. „Sie haben eine wundervolle Sammlung, Professor. Diese ganzen Zutaten…haben Sie sie selbst gesammelt? Es sind teilweise so unfassbar seltene dabei und von einigen las ich, dass sie schon lange nicht mehr gefunden worden sind…“, hörte er sie atemlos sagen.  
„Wie Sie vielleicht wissen, war ich zu den Zeiten des Dunklen Lords oft unterwegs um Aufträge für ihn zu erledigen. Durch ihn kam ich in viele Länder der Welt, wo diese Zutaten zu finden sind. Die Meisten, die sie hier sehen habe ich auf diesen Reisen gesammelt.“  
Er sah, dass sich Hermine zufrieden an die Arbeit machte und beide arbeiteten einige Stunden still nebeneinander, nur unterbrochen durch Hermines gelegentliche Fragen, die sie ihm zu besonderen Zutaten stellte und er sie kurz angebunden aber ausführlich beantwortete.  
Severus sah auf die Uhr und merkte, dass es schon nach Sperrstunde war. „Miss Granger, räumen sie die Gläser weg und dann können Sie gehen.“  
Er hörte das Klappern von Gläsern und warf Skorpionschwänze in den Trank und rührte ihn einmal um.  
„Professor..?“  
„Ja, Miss Granger? Gibt es ein Problem?“  
„Dürfte ich ihnen noch eine Frage stellen?“, hörte er Miss Granger zögerlich fragen. Er sah auf und sah wie sie ihn verlegen ansah und von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat. Mit einem Nicken bedeutete er ihr weiter zu sprechen.  
„Professor, dürfte ich Sie fragen, um was es sich für einen Trank handelt, den Sie brauen?“, fragte sie leise.  
Er hob eine Augenbraue und musterte sie. Sie sah sehr hübsch aus, wenn sie so verlegen war. Er hatte schon oft mitbekommen, wie sich Schülerinnen vom hässlichen Entlein zum erhabenen Schwan gewandelt hatten und Miss Granger war dies ausgezeichnet geglückt – wie alles was sie tat.  
„Es handelt sich um einen Wahrheitstrank. Wenn Sie wollen, kann ich ihnen die Wirkung demonstrieren. Er wirkt anders als Veritaserum. Er ist zwar noch in der Testphase, aber er funktioniert tadellos.“, meinte er und warf eine Hand voll Skorpionschwänzen in einen zweiten Kessel, der vor ihm stand.  
„Das wäre sehr freundlich von Ihnen. Ich würde es gerne sehen.“, sagte Hermine vergnügt und trat zu ihm an den Kessel. Sie band sich ihre Haare zusammen und beugte sich leicht über beide Kessel.  
„Professor, was ist der Unterschied bei diesen Kesseln? Die Farbe der Tränke ist sehr ähnlich aber doch anders.“  
„Zaubertränke werden entwickelt indem man Versuchsreihen aufbaut und die Zutaten und Mengen variiert. In diesen Trank habe ich mehr Skorpionschwänze zugefügt, da diese die Haltbarkeit verlängern können, ob es bei diesem Trank zutrifft wird sich noch zeigen.“, meinte Severus und deutete in einen Kessel.  
Er ließ seinen Blick über sie schweifen und er hatte eine großartige Idee. Er brauchte noch ein Geschenk für sie, da seine Überlegungen nichts hervorgebracht hatten und nun stand sie vor ihm und sein Trank konnte ihm so einfach und schnell die Antwort geben.  
„Ich brauche ein paar Haare von Ihnen, Miss Granger. Die Haare werden kurz in reinem Alkohol gereinigt und kommen dann in den Trank vor ihnen. Anschließend stellt man seine Frage und der Trank beantwortet ihn. Der Vorteil im Gegensatz zu Veritasserum liegt darin, dass man den Trank nicht austricksen kann. Dafür gibt es einen Nachteil. Man braucht immer frische Haare, wenn man aktuelle Antworten haben will. Ein Haar vor einem Jahr wird mir keine Antworten über Geschehnisse geben können, die vor wenigen Wochen passiert sind“  
Hermine rupfte sich ein paar ihrer langen Haare aus und hielt sie dem Professor hin. Dieser nahm die braunen Haare und reinigte sie ehe er sie in den Kessel gab.  
Er sah wie sich der Trank von strahlendem blau zu einem tiefen weinrot veränderte und nun nach Zimt und Orange roch.  
Sofort holte er sein Notizbuch und seinen alten Füllhalter von einem Regal auf der Seite und schrieb diese Veränderung auf. Als er Hermines fragenden Blick auf sich spürte sah er auf. „Ich habe den Trank bis jetzt nur an mir getestet. Bei mir wurde der Trank grün und roch nach Tanne und Moschus.“, erklärte er. „Stellen sie nun ein paar einfache Fragen und dann eine schwierigere, die niemand wirklich weiß“, meinte er und schrieb weiter in sein Buch.  
Er hörte wie Hermine begann einfache Fragen zu stellen, wie sie heißt, was ihre Lieblingsfarbe war („Grün wie die Hoffnung“), was ihr Lieblingsbuch war („Jane Eyre“) und so weiter. „Nun bitte eine schwere Frage“, meinte Severus und beobachtete seine Schülerin.  
Sie hatte den Kopf schief gelegt und starrte nachdenklich in den Trank. 

„Was wünsche ich mir wirklich?“  
Hermine dachte schon lange über diese Frage nach.  
Sie wusste, dass sie einen guten Abschluss wollte. Sie wusste, dass sie eine gute Schülerin war. Sie wusste, dass sie Ron nicht liebte, auch wenn sie es wollte. Sie wusste, dass sie später Zaubertränke studieren wollte um Tränkemeisterin zu werden.  
Aber was sie nicht wusste war, was sie sich für ihre Zukunft wünschte. Sie war durch den Krieg nie dazu gekommen, sich ihre Zukunft auszumalen. Erst musste sie Harry helfen Voldemort zu besiegen, dann musste sie ihren Eltern das Gedächtnis wieder zurückgeben und dann half sie Hogwarts wieder aufzubauen. In ihrem Inneren hatte sie insgeheim immer Angst vor der Antwort darauf gehabt. Sie sah zu wie der Kessel sich leicht verdunkelte und dann Wörter hervor traten.  
„Geborgenheit, Verständnis und Liebe“  
„Ohja…“, murmelte sie leise und sah in den Trank. „Professor? Ich weiß, dass sie mich und meine…nervige Art nicht mögen, aber dürfte ich vielleicht die restlichen Zutaten für sie kontrollieren und ihnen wie heute Fragen stellen, wenn ich welche zu den Zutaten habe. Es ist unheimlich spannend, was Sie einem über die einzelnen Pflanzen und Tiere sagen können. So ein Wissen finde ich nicht in Büchern und vermutlich auch nicht später an der Uni.“  
„Was soll Ihnen das bringen, Miss Granger. Sie mögen mich auch und Sie wollen trotzdem bei den Schlangen bleiben in Ihrer Freizeit? Werden Ihre kleinen Freunde Sie nicht vermissen?“, fragte er verächtlich und zog eine Augenbraue gekonnt in die Höhe.  
„Ja, Professor…Harry und Ron verstehen meinen Wissensdurst - mich nicht. Niemand tut das. “, sagte Hermine leise.  
Die letzten drei Worte hatte sie nur noch gehaucht, doch Severus hatte sie verstanden.  
Er dachte kurz darüber nach wie einsam Miss Granger sein musste, dass sie so etwas sagte. Ihre Freunde waren Dummköpfe und sie war ein Genie. Der Trank hatte es gezeigt. Geborgenheit, Verständnis und Liebe. Sie sehnte sich nach immateriellen Dingen, die für sie nicht so leicht erreichbar waren. Sie war der Kopf des goldenen Trios und viele hatte das wohl abgeschreckt. Sie war eine starke junge Frau geworden, die ihren Platz in der Welt noch suchte und sich Fragen stellte, die manchen ihr ganzes Leben lang nicht in den Sinn gekommen wären. Er fühlte so etwas wie Mitleid mit Hermine und entschied sich etwas zu tun, was er sonst niemals tun würde. „Nun, da ich keine Zeit für meine Vorräte habe, bin ich einverstanden. Kommen Sie nächsten Mittwoch nach dem Abendessen in mein Büro. Und gehen Sie nun. Es ist spät.“

Hermine lief eiligst in ihr Schulsprecherinnenzimmer und warf sich aufs Bett. Professor Snape hatte wirklich ja gesagt und einer Bitte nachgegeben. Nach dem Krieg hatte sie bemerkt, dass Snape entspannter geworden ist und nicht mehr so viele Hauspunkte abzog wie früher. Sie verstand, dass er die Slytherins bevorzugen musste, da sie sonst sofort zu ihren Todesser-Eltern gelaufen wären.  
Der nächste Tag war Samstag und es war Hogsmead Wochenende. Hermine ging mit ihren Freunden gleich nach dem Frühstück in das kleine Dorf um Weihnachtsgeschenke zu kaufen. „Wollen wir uns in einer Stunde im Drei Besen treffen? Wir wollen ja alle in verschiedene Geschäfte.“, schlug Ginny vor und bekam von allen Seiten Zustimmung. „Ich komm mit dir mit Hermine“, meinte Ginny und hakte sich bei Hermine ein. „Nun erzähl mal. Wie war es bei der Fledermaus gestern? Du bist ja echt spät zurück gekommen.“, fragte Ginny neugierig. Hermine erzählte von ihrem gestrigen Abend, verschwieg aber, dass sie Mittwochabend auch wieder zu Professor Snape wollte. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber es sollte ihr Geheimnis bleiben. Ginny würde es noch am ehesten verstehen, aber Ron und Harry würden ausrasten. Hermine fand Professor Snape schon lange faszinierend und als sie einmal darüber sprach wurden ihr seltsame Blicke zugeworfen und Harry und Ron ließen kein gutes Haar am Professor. Ja, nicht einmal sein Haar ließen sie unkommentiert.  
Hermine hatte schnell alle Geschenke für ihre Freunde gekauft, da sie schon lange wusste, was sie kaufen wollte. Nun fehlte nur noch das Geschenk für Professor Snape. Ginny war noch nicht fertig, also verabschiedete Hermine sich und ging in einen kleinen Schreibwarenladen.  
Die Tür klingelte als sie eintrat und ein älterer Herr kam ihr entgegen. „Guten Tag junge Miss, womit kann ich Ihnen helfen?“  
Hermine fand den Mann auf den ersten Blick sympathisch. Er hatte weißes Haar und sah irgendwie aus wie ein typischer Großvater.  
„Guten Abend. Ich suche ein Geschenk für jemanden. Ich dachte an einen Füllhalter.“, sagte Hermine freundlich und sah sich im Laden um. Er war sehr klein und sie war alleine hier. Durch das Fenster konnte Hermine Harry und Ron sehen, die gerade in den Quidditsch-Laden gingen. „Natürlich Miss. Soll dieser Stift für Ihren Partner sein?“, fragte er freundlich und zog aus einem Regal eine Reihe von Schatullen. „Nein. Ich habe keinen Partner. Der Stift ist für Professor Snape. Professor Dumbledore hat einen Muggelbrauch auf Hogwarts eingeführt, wo wir uns gegenseitig beschenken müssen und ich habe ihn gezogen.“, versuchte Hermine zu erklären und wurde rot. „Ich verstehe. Ich kenne Mister Snape. Er kam vor langer Zeit einmal her und kaufe sich einen Stift bei mir. Er war ein sehr freundlicher Mann. Er sah genauso verloren aus als er hier herkam wie Sie“, schmunzelte der Verkäufer und öffnete eine der Schatullen. Hermine stockte der Atem. Der Stift hatte große Ähnlichkeit wie der von Professor Snape, nur das dieser hier glänzte und noch neu war. Der Stift war schwarz mit silbernen Verzierungen auf der Kappe und am Ende des Stiftes. Hermine nahm den Stift entgegen und hielt ihn in der Hand. Er fühlte sich sehr warm an und sie sah, dass die Verzierungen zwei Schlangen waren, die sich umeinander wunden. Die Schlangen hatten sehr kleine Smaragde als Augen, die leicht schimmerten. „Der ist wunderschön. Wie viel kostet der Stift?“, fragte Hermine zögernd. „Ich gebe ihn Ihnen heute günstiger, da du ihn Mister Snape schenken möchtest. Er hat mich einmal vor Todessern gewarnt und ich konnte flüchten. Ich bin ihm einiges schuldig und ich würde mich geehrt fühlen, wenn er wieder ein Stück aus meinem Geschäft besitzen würde. Ich möchte ihn Ihnen für 15 Galeonen geben“, sagte der Mann freundlich. „Okay, dann nehme ich ihn. Vielen, vielen Dank Sir. Sie tun mir damit einen sehr großen Gefallen. Ich denke Professor Snape wird sich darüber freuen, auch wenn er es sicher nicht zeigen wird. Er schreibt immer noch mit demselben Stift. Nur scheint er nicht mehr so gut zu funktionieren. Ich habe ihn letztens beobachtet wie er damit schrieb und unsere Hausaufgaben verbessere.“, sagte Hermine und lächelte als sie sich daran erinnerte, wie er die Nase gekräuselt hatte und den Stift böse angesehen hat, als hätte er eine dumme Antwort gegeben.  
„Wundervoll. Ach. Ich möchte ihnen das Gegenstück des Stiftes geben. Er gehört nämlich zu einem anderen. Es verhält sich wie mit Zauberstäben. Manche meiner Stifte haben einen Partner. Bitte behalten Sie ihn.“, meinte der Mann und überreichte ihr nach dem Bezahlen eine zweite Schatulle.  
Hermine war zu überrascht um etwas zu sagen, da der nette Mann sie schon aus dem Geschäft geschoben hatte.  
Hermine schüttelte verwundert den Kopf und verschwand im drei Besen bei ihren Freunden. 

„Ich hab für Lavender eine Kette gekauft.“, meinte Ron und lächelte schief.  
„Die Kette ist richtig schön. Diese Schlichtheit passt zu ihren gewagten Outfits. Die Handschuhe, die ich gekauft habe werden Luna sicher auch gefallen. Mit denen kann sie dann ihre komischen Feuerwesen anfassen, von denen sie in letzter Zeit immer redet. Was hast du gekauft Harry?“, fragte Ginny und lächelte ihn an. „Ich hab für Neville eine Uhr gekauft, die ihn automatisch an alles erinnert. Die Uhr merkt sich alles automatisch und piepst wenn er etwas für den nächsten Tag erledigen muss. Und das beste: Sie zeigt an, was man vergessen hat!“  
„Das ist cool! Da wird er sich bestimmt freuen. Sein Erinner Mich war ja nicht so hilfreich…das war ja ständig kurz vorm explodieren“, grinste Ron. Hermine hörte allen gespannt zu und machte sich gleichzeitig Gedanken über ein Geschenk für Professor Snape. „Und nun Hermine sag uns wen du gezogen hast und was du gekauft hast!“, sagte Ron und piekste Hermine in die Seite, da sie gerade nicht ganz anwesend war.  
„Okay, okay. Pieks mich nicht, Ron, das kitzelt“, lachte Hermine und holte die Schatulle aus der Tasche. „Bevor ihr euch aufregt über die Person bitte ich euch, dass ihr euch nicht aufregt. Ich finde es nicht schlimm, dass ich ihn gezogen habe.“, begann Hermine.  
„Nun sag uns endlich wer es ist! Schlimmer als Malfoy geht es ja nicht.“, meinte Harry neugierig. Hermine atmete einmal durch. „Ich habe Professor Snape gezogen. Und bevor ihr etwas dazu sagt, sagt mir wie ihr das Geschenk findet“, sagte sie und öffnete die Schatulle. „DU hast Snape gezogen? Hermine, dass du aber auch so ein Glück hast…“, sagte Ginny und lachte. Harry und Ron musterten inzwischen den Stift. „Okay…der Stift ist sehr schön…so Slytherin. Aber dass du Snape hast ist heftig. Dumbledore meinte doch, dass wir nur Personen ziehen, die sich gegenseitig wenigstens ein bisschen mögen.“  
„Ich hasse Professor Snape nicht. Das solltest du inzwischen wissen. Ich bewundere sein Wissen und ich finde es faszinierend, wie er so einfach Tränke braut. Wenn man ihm dabei zusieht denkt man, dass ihm das so einfach von der Hand geht wie dir Quidditsch. Und du hattest leider von Anfang an ein schlechtes Verhältnis zu ihm.“, meinte Hermine. „Da hast du wohl Recht.“, sagte Harry langsam und damit war das Thema vorerst gegessen.  
Am nächsten Tag saßen die Freunde in der großen Halle und unterhielten sich als plötzlich ein lauter Gong ertönte und Dumbledore erschien.  
Das ist die erste Weihnachtsüberraschung. Jeder von euch in der Halle muss ein kleines Geschenk finden, dass an einem bestimmten Platz versteckt ist. Es bekommen immer zwei Leute denselben Tipp und der, der das Geschenk zuerst hat, darf es behalten. Der Verlierer muss dann bis Montagabend mit Weihnachtsmütze herumlaufen. Lasst das Spiel beginnen!“, grinste Dumbledore und lutschte vergnügt an seinem Zitronendrop. In dem Moment hörte man es noch einmal laut ploppen und überall erschienen kleine Zettelchen. Hermine schnappte sich ihren und las.  
„Ganz weit oben im Norden wo Schneeflocken wehen…“  
Hermine überlegte kurz und hatte eine Vermutung. Es gab nur zwei Orte wo diese Überraschung sein konnte. Ron, Harry und Ginny waren schon mit vielen anderen aus der Halle gestürmt. Hermine machte sich langsam auf den Weg zum Astronomieturm. Die Eulerei war zwar auch sehr hoch, aber sie lag eindeutig im Süden, deswegen schied sie eindeutig aus. Hätte das Rätsel nicht schwerer sein können, fragte sich Hermine und musste lächeln. Lustig war es trotzdem. Dumbledore kam echt auf Ideen. Sie fragte sich wo er so etwas schon wieder gesehen hatte.

Im Astronomieturm angekommen stellte sich Hermine an das Fenster und sah auf die Schneebedeckte Landschaft. Der Schnee glitzerte im Abendlicht und Hermine atmete die klare Luft ein. Sie war zuerst hier, also konnte sie kurz die Stille genießen bevor sie dieses Geschenk nahm.  
„Guten Abend, Miss Granger“  
Hermine schnellte herum und sah in das amüsierte Gesicht von Professor Snape. „Ach Sie sind es. Sie haben mich aber erschreckt“, sagte Hermine und lächelte. „Was machen Sie hier, Professor?“  
„Ich bin wie sie wegen Albus Spielchen hier. Langsam nervt der alte Mann damit. Haben Sie diese Überraschung schon gefunden?“, fragte der Professor und beobachtete Hermine. Diese schüttelte den Kopf. Ich wollte eigentlich nur kurz alleine sein. Ich dachte nicht, dass mein Spielpartner so schnell hier her kommen würde. Wenn sie wollen, nehmen Sie ruhig das Geschenk. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Sie ungern mit Weihnachtsmütze herumlaufen wollen.“, meinte Hermine gedankenverloren und sah wieder auf die Landschaft. „Wie ich Albus kenne, hat er die Geschenke so verzaubert, dass der, der zuerst hinfasst das Geschenk bekommt und der andere automatisch die Mütze aufgesetzt bekommt. Wie wäre es, wenn wir dieses Geschenk gleichzeitig berühren? Dann muss keiner diese dämliche Mütze tragen.“  
„Sehr gerne Professor. Ich glaube es liegt dort hinten auf dem Tisch unter dem Tuch“, sagte nun Hermine und sah den Professor erstaunt an. So viel Fürsorge…war es das überhaupt? Was auch immer es war, sie war es nicht gewohnt von ihm. „Geben Sie mir ihre Hand, Miss Granger und auf drei greifen wir mit der anderen Hand das Geschenk an.“  
Hermine nahm zögernd die ausgestreckte Hand des Professors und schreckte zurück, als sie einen Stromstoß fühlte, der ihr tief unter die Haut bis in ihr Innerstes ging. Der Professor schnappte sich nun Hermines Hand und zog sie an seine Seite. „Drei, zwei, eins – jetzt!“, sagte Snape und beide griffen gleichzeitig nach dem Päckchen das auf dem Tisch stand. Hermine und Snape wurden gleichzeitig in einen Nebel aus Gold gehüllt und dann war alles wieder ruhig. Vor ihnen lag ein kleiner Schokoladennikolaus, der Dumbledore zum Verwechseln ähnlich sah. „Verrückter, alter Mann“, sagte Snape und begann herzlich zu lachen.  
Er hielt Hermine immer noch an der Hand und merkte es gar nicht. Hermine stand wie erstarrt da und sah Snape zu wie er lachte. Er sieht eigentlich sehr gut aus wenn er lacht. Und seine Stimme…einfach nur…ja…erotisch, dachte Hermine.  
Sie bekam eine Gänsehaut und sah Snape weiterhin an, der sich langsam wieder beruhigte.  
Der nahm inzwischen Hermine an seiner Hand wahr und lächelte sie an. Beide sahen sich tief in die Augen und sagten kein Wort. Severus sah, wie Hermine einen, dann noch einen Schritt auf ihn zuging und ihn immer noch ansah. Sie stand nun so nah, dass er ihren Duft wahrnehmen konnte. Orange und Zimt, wie der Trank mit ihrem Haar. Er sah auf Hermine hinab, die sich nun auf die Zehenspitzen stellte, ihre Arme plötzlich um seinen Hals legte und ihn ansah. Ihre Münder waren nur wenige Centimeter voneinander entfernt und beide atmeten den Duft des anderen ein. Severus legte seine Hände vorsichtig an Hermines Taille und lächelte sie leicht an. Für Hermine war das wohl der letzte Anstoß und sie überbrückte die letzten Centimeter.  
Severus fühlte, wie sich ein paar unglaublich weiche und sanfte Lippen auf seine legten. Er schloss die Augen und küsste Hermine sanft zurück. Hermine seufzte gegen Severus Lippen, als dieser mit seiner Zunge über ihre Unterlippe strich und um Einlass bat, den sie ihm gerne gewährte.  
Beide blieben lange so stehen, küssten sich langsam herantastend und genossen die Nähe des anderen bis sie nach Luft schnappen mussten. „Es…es tut mir Leid, Professor“, hörte er Hermine noch flüstern und schon lief sie davon. Severus blieb stehen und ihm wurde mit einem Mal klar was er gerade getan hatte. Er hatte eine Schülerin geküsst, obwohl er das nicht durfte und sie nicht einmal mochte…dachte er zumindest.

Der Mittwoch kam schnell und er wusste nicht ob Miss Granger zu ihm kommen würde nach dem Kuss auf dem Astronomieturm. Er hatte sie bis jetzt nicht mehr gesehen, was vielleicht ganz gut war.  
Es klopfte leise an der Bürotür und Miss Granger trat ein.  
„Guten Abend Professor“  
„Guten Abend Miss Granger, wie geht es ihnen?“  
„Danke Sir, mir geht es gut.“  
„Gut. Dann folgen Sie mir bitte. Sie wissen ja, was sie zu tun haben.“  
Der Abend verging ohne Vorkommnisse und Severus kam nicht dazu mit Miss Granger über den Vorfall am Astronomieturm zu reden. 

Die nächsten Tage verbrachte Hermine mit lernen und grübeln. Sie merkte daher nicht, dass sie fast ständig von einem Paar schwarzer Augen beobachtet wurde.  
Am Freitag ging sie mit ihren Freunden wieder nach Hogsmead. Ginny und sie wollten Ballkleider kaufen. Außerdem wollte sie den Stift für Severus noch gravieren lassen. Deswegen ließ sie Ginny kurz bei Madame Malkins warten und lief zu dem kleinen Geschäft, in dem sie den Stift gekauft hatte.  
Die Tür klingelte wieder und der alte Mann stand wieder hinter dem Tresen. „Guten Morgen, Miss. Ist etwas mit dem Stift nicht in Ordnung?“, begrüßte er Hermine. „Nein, nein! Ich wollte Sie nur fragen, ob Sie den Stift noch gravieren könnten. Ich fände es schön wenn der Name des Professors drauf wäre“, sagte Hermine lächelnd. „Also als erstes nenn mich bitte Paul. Und zweitens: Klar kann ich das machen. Severus Snape also?“, sagte Paul. „Okay…Paul. Ich heiße Hermine Granger. Nenn mich bitte Hermine. Ich fände es sehr schön, wenn die Schrift leicht kursiv wäre. Geht das?“  
„Natürlich. Gib mir zwei Minuten, Hermine Granger.“  
Nach weiteren 5 Minuten stand sie wieder bei Ginny und begann Ballkleider anzuprobieren. Paul war sehr nett gewesen und hatte den Stift genauso graviert, wie Hermine es wollte. Dieses Mal bestand sie darauf den vollen Preis zu zahlen, da Paul ihr schon wieder entgegen kommen wollte.  
Nun konzentrierte Hermine sich aber auf die Kleidersuche. Ginny hatte sich ein mitternachtsblaues, bodenlanges Corsagenkleid ausgesucht, das ihr unheimlich gut stand und gut zu ihren roten Haaren passte, während Hermine sich ein schwarzes bodenlanges Kleid mit tiefen Rückenausschnitt gekauft hatte. Das Kleid hatte noch ein besonderes Detail am Rücken, das ihr den Ausdruck „Syltherinbraut“ von Ginny eingehandelt hatte. 

Die nächste Woche verbrachte Hermine damit zu lernen, Dumbledores Weihnachtsspielchen aus dem Weg zu gehen und dem arbeiten in Professor Snapes Privatlabor. Sie hatte ihn nicht auf den Vorfall im Astronomieturm angesprochen, da es ihr peinlich war so die Kontrolle über ihre Taten verloren zu haben. Der Professor hatte sie gottseidank nicht darauf angesprochen. Nicht zuletzt, weil sie ihm keine Chance ließ. Sie dachte sowieso zu viel an ihn. Ständig musste sie an den Kuss denken und an den Professor, der sie von Tag zu Tag mehr faszinierte. Irgendwann gestand Hermine es sich ein. Sie hatte sich in ihren Professor verliebt, aber sie wusste wie absurd das war. Er war der kalte, zynische Tränkemeister, den jeder hasste und sie nicht einmal mochte.

Der Tag des Weihnachtsballs war gekommen und Hermine und Ginny saßen im Schulsprecher Zimmer von Hermine und machten sich fertig. Ginny hatte sich schon die Haare leicht hochgesteckt und schminkte sich gerade. Hermine war schon fertig und ging nervös im Zimmer umher. „Was ist denn los, Hermine?“  
„Ach nichts..“  
„Los. Rede. Sonst zwinge ich dich. Ich kenne dich viel zu gut, als dass du mir etwas verheimlichen könntest! Und Lügen kannst du sowieso nicht.“  
Hermine blieb stehen und erzählte Ginny nun vom Nachsitzen bei Snape, den Antworten des Kessels und zu guter Letzt vom Kuss im Astronimieturm und ihren Gefühlen. Ginny stand der Mund offen, als sie geendet hatte. „Das…das ist ein Schock Hermine. Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich nicht was ich dazu sagen soll. Mach dir aber keine Sorgen. Er hat dir weder Nachsitzen oder sonst was aufgedrückt, also wird er es schon verkraftet haben. Und wenn er dich umarmt hat als du ihn geküsst hast, wie du gesagt hast wird er dir auch nicht gerade abgeneigt gewesen sein. Das wird schon werden. Und mit deinem Slytherinkleid wirst du ihm sowieso den Kopf verdrehen!“, meinte Ginny und zerrte Hermine aus dem Zimmer.

Severus stand neben einer Säule in der großen Halle und beobachtete die Schüler, die sich bis jetzt eingefunden hatten.  
Er dachte an die letzte Woche, in der er Hermine, nein Miss Granger, ein Geschenk besorgt hatte. Diese Hexe hatte sich immer mehr in seine Gedanken geschlichen und das nervte Severus sehr.  
Er schaute noch einmal durch die Halle und blieb an einer jungen Frau, die ihm den Rücken zugedreht hatte hängen. Diese Frau war recht klein und hatte eine wundervoll weibliche Figur. Einen schönen runden Po, eine schmale Taille und einen wunderschönen Rücken. Sie hatte ein schwarzes langes Kleid an, das bis knapp unter den Po sehr enganliegend war und die Rundungen perfekt in Szene setzte. Aber sein Blick blieb am Rücken hängen. Das Kleid war bis knapp über den Po ausgeschnitten und an der Wirbelsäule sah man eine silberne Schlange, die durch dünne Kettchen am Kleid angebracht waren.  
Wenn sie keine Slytherin ist, fress ich einen Feuerblitz, dachte sich Severus im Stillen. In diesem Moment drehte sich die Unbekannte um und sah ihn an. Es war Hermine Granger.  
Sie lächelte ihn kurz an und drehte sich wieder zu ihren Freunden, die Severus jetzt als Harry, Ron und Ginny erkannte.  
Guten Appetit, Severus, dachte er bei sich und wunderte sich über das Slytherinkleid, an der Lieblingsgryffindor von Minerva.

„Meine Lieben, ich möchte gar nicht viel reden heute und deswegen beschränke ich mich aufs Nötigste. Die Weihnachtszeit hat mir dieses Jahr sehr viel Spaß gemacht. Vor allem die kleinen Spiele. Tauscht jetzt bitte eure Geschenke aus und tanzt einen Tanz mit eurem Wichtel. Wenn sich zwei Mädchen beschenkt haben werden sie sicher von zwei Jungs zum Tanz aufgefordert werden, die sich gegenseitig beschenkt haben. Und nun habt Spaß und feiert!“, verkündete Dumbledore, der einen hellblauen Umhang trug auf dem goldene Sterne glänzten.  
Severus sah sich um und entdeckte Hermine nur wenige Meter von sich entfernt stand. Er trat einen Schritt zurück und beobachtete sie. Er wollte wissen, wem sie ihr Geschenk geben sollte. Hermine ging nun auf Dumbledore zu, der sich gerade über ein Paar Socken von McGonagall freute. Er sah wie sie etwas sagte und Dumbledore antwortete ihr und zwinkerte ihr zu. Hermine drehte sich nun um und ging schnellen Schrittes auf ihn zu. Severus wunderte sich, was sie von ihm wollte und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Guten Abend Professor.“, grüßte Hermine und lächelte den Professor an. „Guten Abend Miss Granger.“, antwortete er und nickte ihr leicht zu. „Ich habe Sie gezogen…“, meinte sie verlegen und hielt ihm ein schmales Päckchen entgegen. Sie sah, wie er sie verwundert ansah und nahm zögerlich das Geschenk entgegen. „Danke Miss Granger. Ich habe Sie ebenfalls gezogen“, sagte er und hielt ihr eine Handtellergroße Schatulle entgegen. Hermine öffnete die Schatulle langsam und hielt den Atem an, als sie das Medaillon sah. Es war aus Silber und mit filigranen Rosen geprägt. Hermine fühlte, dass sich Magie in ihm befand und öffnete es vorsichtig. Die eine Seite war leer in der anderen war wieder etwas graviert. Es stand „Möge es dich auf ewig beschützen.“ in schnörkeliger Schrift in dem Medaillon.  
„Professor…das…ich…danke! Es ist wunderschön“, stotterte Hermine und konnte den Blick nicht von ihrem Schmuckstück abwenden. Der Professor nahm ihr vorsichtig die Schatulle aus den Händen und holte die Kette hervor. „Drehen sie sich um Miss Granger“, sagte er leise und Hermine folgte seiner Aufforderung. Sie spürte seinen Atem an ihrem Nacken und die Wärme seiner Hände, als er ihr vorsichtig die Kette um den Hals legte. Sie hörte ihn leise etwas murmeln und spürte daraufhin ein leichtes brennen, dass vom Medaillon ausging. „Ich habe den Schutzzauber aktiviert.“, erklärte er leise. „Danke…wollen Sie ihr Geschenk nicht auch öffnen?“, fragte Hermine und lächelte ihn an. Schweigend nahm Severus das Päckchen aus seiner Tasche und öffnete es. Als er die Schatulle in der Hand hielt, sah er Hermine prüfend an und öffnete diese.  
Severus war ehrlich überrascht. Diesen Füller hatte er sich vor Ewigkeiten einmal gekauft und nun war er ihm letztens kaputt gegangen. Der Stift war teure Handarbeit, das wusste und sah er. Als er den Stift aus der Schatulle nahm sah er, dass sein Name eingraviert war. „Miss Granger…vielen Dank. Aber ich kann es nicht annehmen. Ich weiß, dass dieser Stift eine exquisite Handarbeit eines Meisters ist. Er muss ein Vermögen gekostet haben.“  
„Nein, Professor Snape! Bitte behalten Sie ihn. Paul, verkaufte mir den Stift für einen lächerlichen Preis und meinte, Sie haben ihm sein Leben gerettet und er stünde tief in Ihrer Schuld und möchte sich so bedanken. Er sagte mir, wenn Sie so reagieren soll ich ihnen sagen, entschuldigen Sie bitte, dass sie ein sturer Mann sind, der einmal ohne meckern ein Geschenk annehmen soll, dass von Herzen kommt und dass es nicht selbstverständlich war ihn zu warnen.“, sagte Hermine nervös. Sie sah wie Severus kurz die Augen schloss. Er beugte sich leicht zu Hermine und flüsterte ihr leise ins Ohr. „Vielen Dank, für dieses wunderschöne Geschenk Hermine.“ Hermine bekam eine Gänsehaut, als Professor Snape ihr so nah war. Als er noch ihren Namen sagte wurde ihr heiß und sie musste lächeln.  
„Und nun, junge Lady, darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?“, fragte Severus und verbeugte sich formvollendet vor Hermine.  
„Sehr gerne“, meinte Hermine und legte ihre Hand in seine. 

Severus nahm Hermines Arm und führe sie unter den gaffenden Blicken der Mitschüler und Professore, auf die Tanzfläche. Ihm war es egal was andere von ihm dachten. Außerdem war Albus Schuld an der ganzen Sache. Und er hatte einen Plan für heute, der hoffentlich erfolgreich werden würde. Er nahm vorsichtig ihre zarte Hand in seine und legte die andere an ihre Taille. Er spüre ihren warmen Körper und entspannte sich etwas, als sie ihn anlächelte.  
Die Beiden tanzten durch den Saal und überlegten über was sie reden könnten. Schließlich brach Severus die Stille. „Miss Granger, könnte ich sie nach dem Tanz kurz sprechen? Am besten draußen, wo wir nicht belauscht werden können?“  
„Natürlich! Aber Sie sind ein unheimlich guter Tänzer und ich hoffe sie schenken mir noch einen Tanz. Harry, Ron und Neville sind zwar meine Freunde, aber tanzen können sie alle nicht.“  
Im selben Moment tanzen Ginny und Harry vorbei und man sah, dass Harry mehr stolperte als tanzte. Severus lachte leise und zog Hermine unbewusst etwas näher an sich. „Sehr gerne, Miss Granger. Sie sind ebenfalls keine schlechte Tänzerin. Ein Jammer, dass an dieser Schule nicht mehr solche Gepflogenheiten unterrichtet werden.“  
„Da haben Sie Recht. Ich fand es immer schade, dass kaum einer die einfachsten Standarttänze beherrschte. Dabei tanze ich sehr gerne. Ich glaube man kann dadurch mehr ausdrücken, als mit Worten“, sagte Hermine nachdenklich.  
Severus beugte sich vor und raunte ihr leise ins Ohr. „Da kann ich Ihnen nur zustimmen, Miss Granger.“  
Er spürte, wie sie eine Gänsehaut bekam und leicht erschauderte. Er wusste, dass seine Stimme Frauen faszinierte und manipulieren konnte.  
Er hörte wie das Lied vorbei war und verbeugte sich vor Hermine. „Ich hoffe ich sehe Sie in 15 Minuten am See“, sagte er noch leise und verschwand.  
Severus machte sich sofort auf zum See und wartete dort auf Hermine. Er konnte sie schon von weitem sehen und er freute sich, dass sie gekommen war. 

„Hallo Professor. Sie wollten mit mir reden“, grüßte Hermine ihn und blickte auf den See. „Ja…ich habe meinen Trank fertig gestellt.“, begann er und stockte, da er nicht wusste wie er es sagen sollte. „Eigentlich ist das unwichtig. Ich wollte mit Ihnen…nein. Mit dir über den Kuss im Astronomieturm reden. Ich fand es nämlich sehr schade, dass du einfach weggelaufen bist, auch wenn ich dich verstehe. Ich bin ja der gehasste Tränkemeister“  
„Professor…es tut mir leid, dass ich einfach weggerannt bin. Ich war nur so schockiert darüber, was ich getan hatte. Sie sind schließlich mein Professor und das was ich getan habe ist verboten. Und ich hasse Sie nicht. Ganz und gar nicht…“  
„Das verstehe ich. Ich hoffe nur du läufst mir heute nicht einfach so davon…“  
„Nein…“, flüsterte Hermine leise und sah ihm in die schwarzen Augen. Severus sah, dass sie fröstelte und legte ihr seinen Umhang um.  
„Mir ist klar, dass es völlig unmoralisch und eigentlich verboten ist, aber würden Sie mir einen letzten Kuss schenken? Wenn sie wollen nehme ich Ihnen anschließend die Erinnerung daran, was ich sowieso machen würde, wenn sie nein sagen.“  
„Nein…ich will sie behalten. Und ich vertraue Ihnen, Professor. Also küssen Sie mich bitte.“

Das nächste was Hermine spürte, waren warme Lippen auf ihren, die ihr Stromstöße durch den Körper jagten. Sie atmete tief den Duft des Professors ein, der irgendwie nach Moschus, Kräutern und Mann roch. Sie schlang unbewusst die Arme um seinen Hals und zog ihn nah an sich heran um seine Wärme an sich zu spüren. Der Kuss war anfangs noch sehr scheu wurde aber schnell intensiver. Sie strich ihm mit der Zunge leicht über die Unterlippe und er öffnete ihr bereitwillig seinen Mund. Die Zungen spielten liebevoll miteinander und sie spürte wie sich die Arme des Professors um ihre Taille legten und sie ruckartig noch enger an seinen warmen, duftenden Körper zogen. Hermine strich ihm mit der einen Hand durch sein seidiges, schwarzes Haar und stöhnte leicht in den Kuss, als Severus ihr in die Lippe biss. Er löste sich nun von ihren Lippen und vergrub sein Gesicht an ihrem Hals und hauchte ihr Küsse auf den Hals „Ich hoffe, das bleibt nicht der letzte, Professor“, raunte Hermine leise in Severus‘ Ohr und unterdrückte ein stöhnen, indem sie sich auf die Lippe biss.  
Sie merkte, wie sie immer erregter wurde und rieb sich leicht an Severus‘ Körper, der ihr so unglaublich heiß vorkam. Plötzlich spürte sie seine Erregung an ihrem Bauch und Hermine stöhnte laut auf. Snape löste sich atemlos von ihr und sah sie an. „Warum hören Sie auf?“, fragte Hermine leise und sah in Snapes schwarze Augen, die in der Nacht funkelten. Dieser räusperte sich nun. „Sie sind meine Schülerin. Ich darf das nicht.“  
„Doch…ich bin volljährig, offiziell sind seit 20 Minuten Ferien und Dumbledore meinte vorher zu mir, dass ich aufpassen soll, dass mich niemand sieht heute Nacht. Jetzt weiß ich auch was er meinte…“  
„Oh dieser nervige alte Mann…er macht mich verrückt. Aber bist du dir sicher, Hermine?“, fragte Severus nun Hermine hörte die Erregung in seiner Stimme.  
„Ja…nur küss mich endlich wieder“, hauchte Hermine und streckte sich ihm entgegen.  
„Nicht hier“, raunte Severus und hauchte ihr einen schnellen Kuss auf die Lippen ehe er ihre Hand nahm und zu einem geheimen Eingang zog. Kurz darauf standen beide in seinen Privaträumen und sahen sich an. Hermine ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu und begann Severus wieder zu küssen. Dieser erwiderte ihre Küsse und löste seinen Umhang von ihren Schultern, der unbeachtet auf den Boden fiel. „Dein Kleid macht mich verrückt“, raunte er leise und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihr rechtes Schlüsselbein. „Ein Kleid, dass dich als eine Slytherin kennzeichnet, oder als mein…“, flüsterte Severus Hermine ins Ohr und öffnete gleichzeitig den Reißverschluss an der Seite des Kleides. Hermine war auch nicht untätig und hatte schon Severus das Hemd aus der Hose gezogen und aufgeknöpft. Nun verteilte sie kleine Küsse auf seiner Brust und biss ihm ab und zu in die Haut. Severus stöhnte leise und schob Hermine etwas von sich.  
„Du stürmische Löwin…“, sagte er und half ihr, das Kleid auszuziehen.  
Sein Atem stockte als er Hermine nun in einem schwarzen Spitzenslip, der mehr zeigte als verdeckte und High Heels sah. Einen BH hatte sie anscheinend nicht an, da der Rückenausschnitt zu groß war. Er nahm wortlos ihre Hand und zog sie in sein Schlafzimmer.  
Er drückte sie leicht auf sein Bett und zog ihr die High Heels aus. Daraufhin legte er sich neben sie. Er stützte mit der einen Hand seinen Kopf ab und sah sie an während seine andere Hand ihre Taille streichelte.  
Hermine drehte sich ihm leicht zu und strich mit ihren Händen über seine muskulöse Brust.  
Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass der Professor so einen durchtrainierten Körper besaß. Sie fühlte viele Narben unter ihren Fingerspitzen. Schmale, breite, tiefe und kaum noch sichtbare. Sie zeugten von seiner Zeit als Spion unter dem grausamsten Mann der Zauberergeschichte. Sie beugte sich vor und küsste eine besonders tiefe und hässliche Narbe um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie das nicht störte. Er erschauderte und schloss ergeben die Augen, als sie dies tat. Er hatte sich noch nie wirklich akzeptieren können und diese kleine Frau tat dies, ohne zu Fragen und akzeptierte sogar seinen geschundenen Körper, der selbst ihn abschreckte.  
Severus drehte Hermine nun auf den Rücken und begann sie wieder zu küssen. Seine Hände strichen von ihrem Hals zu ihren Brüsten, die er nun vorsichtig streichelte. Er strich mit dem Daumen leicht über ihre Brustwarzen, die sich ihm sogleich entgegenreckten. Er sah dies als Einladung und begann abwechseln an ihren Brüsten zu saugen und zu knabbern. Hermine wölbte ihren Rücken seinen Liebkosungen entgegen und stöhnte immer wieder leise auf. Severus küsste sich nun langsam tiefer und zog ihr langsam den Slip von den Beinen. Er küsste nun ihre Hüftknochen, die leicht hervorstanden und drückte Hermines Beine sanft aber bestimmt auseinander. Er legte sich zwischen ihre Beine und begann ihr Lustzentrum zu liebkosen. Er fuhr mit seiner Zunge einmal durch ihre feuchte Spalte und erntete ein erregtes Seufzten. Hermine schmeckte unglaublich. Irgendwie süß und gut. Er konnte es nicht beschreiben und wollte mehr davon. Er begann ihre Klitoris mit seiner Zunge zu necken und drückte einen Finger in ihr heißes Nass, dass Hermine ein Wimmern entlockte. Er spürte wie Hermine in seine Haare fasste und leicht seinen Kopf kraulte. Sie wand sich unter seinen Bemühungen und seufzte immer wieder leise. Er hörte auf ihre Klitoris zu liebkosen, als sie ihren Rücken durchbog und am Rande eines Orgasmus war. Er küsste sich wieder zu ihren weichen Lippen hinauf.

Hermine war noch nie so erregt gewesen und wollte nur noch Severus auf ihr spüren. Als er sie wieder küsste konnte sie sich selbst schmecken, was sie noch mehr erregte. Sie umschlang seinen Oberkörper mit ihren Armen und kratze ihm leicht über den Rücken, als der Kuss immer leidenschaftlicher wurde. Sie zwang ihn, sich auf den Rücken zu legen und küsste sich ihren Weg zum Bund seiner schwarzen Hose. Sie öffnete langsam den Gürtel und sah Severus dabei in die schwarzen Augen, die vor Lust brannten. Sie öffnete seine Hose und er half ihr sie auszuziehen. Severus wollte sie wieder unter sich ziehen, aber sie drückte ihn in die Kissen und küsste sich über seinen Bauch zu seiner Erektion. Sie war noch Jungfrau und wollte sich zuerst mit ihm vertraut machen, ehe sie weiterging. Sie umfasste die Erektion mit ihren Hand und rieb sie leicht. Sie spürte Severus Blicke auf sich und wurde mutiger und bewegte ihre Hand etwas fester. Sie fühlte, wie sich eine große warme Hand über ihre legte und ihr zeigte wie es ihm gefiel. Sie war ihm dafür unendlich dankbar und genoss es seine harte Erektion in seiner Hand zu fühlen. Als sie einen klaren Tropfen auf seiner Spitze sah, konnte sie nicht anders und leckte sie langsam ab. Sie spürte wie ihr Professor erschauderte und nahm die Spitze nun in den Mund. Sie leckte leicht darüber, ohne die Bewegungen ihrer Hand zu stoppen. „Hermine…hör auf…sonst ist es vorbei ohne, dass es richtig begonnen hat“  
Sie ließ von ihm ab und sah ihn abwartend an. Severus zog sie nun zu sich und drehte sie küssend auf den Rücken. Instinktiv spreizte sie ihre Beine und zog Severus eng an sich.  
„Warte…ich muss dir was sagen“, sagte Hermine nun mit rauer Stimme und sah Severus an. „Was denn, Hermine“, flüsterte Severus mit rauer lustverhangener Stimme. „Ich…hab noch nie…“, sagte Hermine nun leise. Sie spürte wie Severus sie sanft küsste und ihr sanft über die Wange strich. „Ich werde vorsichtig sein meine Schöne.“ Hermine lächelte ihn an und zog seinen Kopf zu sich um ihn wieder zu küssen.  
Sie spürte nun Severus Erektion an ihrem Eingang und wie er sie weitete und langsam in sie Eindrang. Er stoppte und begann ihren Hals zu küssen. „Jetzt wird es kurz weh tun“, flüsterte er und schob sich langsam tiefer in sie. Hermine spürte nun ein kurzes brennen zwischen ihren Beinen und verkrampfte sich leicht, aber die langsamen Bewegungen von Severus ließen sie wieder entspannen.  
Sie fühlte sich völlig ausgefüllt und konnte dieses Gefühl nicht beschreiben, dass er in ihr verursachte. Es war tausend Mal besser, als ihre Finger. Sie drückte ihr Becken Severus entgegen und so fanden sie einen Rhythmus, der beiden passte. Hermine spürte wie sich langsam ihr Orgasmus anbahnte und stöhnte immer mehr. Severus stieß nun schneller in sie und Hermine fühlte wie sich eine Wellte in ihrem Körper aufbaute bis sie durch einen besonders tiefen Stoß über ihrem Körper zusammenbrach. Ihre Muskeln verkrampfen sich um Severus Erektion in ihr und sie stöhnte laut. Severus stieß noch einige Male fester in sie, bis er selber seinen heißen Samen in sie ergoss. Er kam mit einem Raunen an Hermines Hals. Dies schickte sie noch einmal über die Klippe.  
Hermine und Severus lagen schwer atmend zusammen unter Decke und Hermine hatte sich an Severus gekuschelt bis sie beide zufrieden und erschöpft einschliefen. 

 

Severus spürte, wie Hermine in seinen Armen aufwachte und gähnte. „Geht es dir besser, meine Schöne?“  
Hermine gähnte noch einmal und er konnte ein Ja heraushören. „Wollen wir noch zu meinen Eltern?“, fragte Hermine nun und kuschelte sich in Severus Arme.  
„Wenn du möchtest, ja. Nur musst du dann aufstehen“, raunte er leise. Hermine schälte sich nach einigen Minuten kuscheln aus seiner Umarmung und verschwand unter Dusche.  
Eine halbe Stunde später stiegen beide aus dem Kamin bei Hermines Eltern und klopften sich den Staub von den Kleidern. Nach dem sie zu Abend gegessen hatten gingen Hermines Eltern in die Küche und Severus und Hermine blieben im Wohnzimmer zurück. Severus stand auf und zog Hermine in eine Umarmung. Er küsste sie auf die Stirn und begann leise zu reden. „Vor einem Jahr hat Albus uns alle genervt mit seinen Weihnachtsspielchen, ohne die ich dir nie näher gekommen wäre. Ich verfluche und danke ihm dafür gleichzeitig. Heute vor einem Jahr fand der Weihnachtsball statt und seit dem hast du mich nicht mehr in Ruhe gelassen. Du hast mein Herz erobert, auch wenn ich dachte keines mehr zu besitzen. Du bist die Frau die ich liebe und immer lieben werde.“  
Severus kniete sich vor Hermine hin und zog eine kleine Schachtel aus der Tasche seiner Robe, die er nun aufklappte als er weitersprach.  
„Hermine Jean Granger, erweist du mir die Ehre und wirst meine Frau?“

**Author's Note:**

> Das war meine erste Geschichte, die ich je über Hermine und Severus geschrieben habe und ich bin immer noch sehr stolz darauf, da ich sie wirklich beendet und hochgeladen habe. Inzwischen hat sich mein Schreibstil geändert und ich schreibe auch nicht mehr so kitschig. ;D  
> Ich hoffe euch hat sie trotzdem gefallen!


End file.
